1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a staple magazine for tackers, and more particularly, to a composite magazine including a plastic support member which is connected to the receiving body.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional magazine 80 for tackers is disclosed in FIGS. 10 and 11, and includes a guide member 81, a receiving body 82, a guide plate 83, a roller 84, a spring 85, a push member 86 and an end member 90. The guide member 81 includes two sidewalls and an open top, and the bottom plate 811 is connected to the guide member 81. The bottom plate 811 has multiple slots 812. The receiving body 82 has an open top and has the same width as the receiving path. The receiving body 82 is welded to the bottom plate 811. Multiple protrusions 831 extend from the lower side of the guide plate 83 are fixedly connected to the slots 812 so as to define a receiving path for receiving staples between the receiving body 82 and the guide plate 83. A side hole 821 is defined in each other two sidewalls and the roller 84 is connected between the two side holes. The spring 85 is wrapped to the roller 84 and connected to the push member 86 and the receiving body 82. A metal end member 90 is connected to the open end of the receiving body 82 so as to ensure that the staples are pushed perpendicularly. The magazine can be used with different types of staples such as inverted U-shaped staples, I-shaped staples and T-shaped staples.
Some of the parts of the conventional magazine are made by thin steel plates so as to support and guide the staples. The receiving body 82 and the guide member 81 are welded together, and the guide plate 83 is then connected to the receiving body 82 and the guide member 81 to support and guide the staples. However, the steel plates involve high manufacturing cost and once the welding processes are not precisely done, the magazine cannot operate as desired.
The side holes 821 are made by way of punching, and the roller 84 is made of plastic material so that another mold set is needed to make the roller 84. The roller 84 is small in size which has to be installed slowly and carefully, and this may take a long time to assemble the magazine.
In order to ensure that the staples are pushed perpendicularly relative to the object to be stapled, the end member 90 is welded to the open end of the receiving body 82 to close the open end. The welding process also increases the manufacturing cost and contaminates the environment.
The present invention intends to provide a composite magazine wherein the support member is made by plastic material, and snapped to the receiving body so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.